Yearning for him
by HaibaraAiFan
Summary: She regretted not confessing to him... My first fanfic read and review . Kukima friendship , some Rimahiko


_I love you_

That's what Nagihiko told her before his departure to Europe . She was too proud to confess her feelings for him so she didn't answer . But she was shocked to realize that he left without demanding an answer and she couldn't blame him . He thought that she hated him for all the past years but he fell in love with her .

After a few months of his departure the depressing news arrived. Apparently he had a car accident that ended his life .At first she couldn't believe it , Nagihiko who always protected her and teased her was dead .

She thought it was a joke , she would act normal and happy while her friends mourned over him , then it hit her , that he was really dead ,it was when his corpse arrived to Japan at the request of his parents . Then she regretted it , not confessing to him , ever since that nobody heard her voice again . she was too depressed to say anything , she would cry her heart out everyday tell she fell asleep , that's how she spent most of her days .

She yearned for him , she wanted to see his smile , his face , she wanted to touch his long silky hair , she wanted to do anything just to see him again . But it was impossible

Her friends were worried about her , especially Amu and Yaya ,because :

_One days they visited her to try to cheer her up and then they found her in her room .Rima was writing , they didn't know what she was writing , when Amu sneaked a peek she gasped , Rima was writing a letter , a letter to Nagihiko . even thought she knew , Amu asked her best friend what she was doing ._

_" writing a letter. " Rima wrote on the paper . " to Nagihiko " she added._

Amu knew it was a habit of Rima , since his death she would always write letters to him then she would put them in a box she hid under her bed . Rima stopped being herself . She stopped being the cheerful Rima who loved to see people smile but now she would always lock herself in her room .

One day Rima woke up , greeted by the smell of eggs and bacon , she walked out of her room to see her mother in the kitchen .Her parents divorced in elementary school and her mother was happy after the divorce , until Rima lost her voice and changed .

Rima had breakfast and for the first time in a while she decided to go for a walk . She walked by her old elementary school and then she passed the garden where blooming cherry tree was .

_It's not tears that suit you it's a smile_

She remembered that day at the park where they met after her parents divorce and they had to look after Tsubasa-chan ( Yaya's little brother ) .

" Oi Mashiro " she was greeted by the familiar emerald green eyes of her friend Kukai who was walking toward her . " what are you doing here ? "

She shook her head as if she was saying _Nothing _. He ruffled her hair as he usually does . Rima and Kukai have never been close friends , they only knew each other and she couldn't remember having a normal conversation with him yet but she smiled .

Kukai was shocked because it was rare to see especially after his best friend's death but he was happy .

" Must tell Amu about it ." he thought to himself .

Rima stared at him as if asking what's wrong .

" Nothing . Do u want to hang out a bit ? Tadase is busy taking care of his grandmother , Yaya is babysitting Tsubasa , Amu has to do some shopping and Utau was preparing for her concert .

Rima smirked at the mention of the mention of her famous pop star friend's name for she knew that there was something between her and Kukai .

Kukai sweat dropped but then he grinned and once again he ruffled her long curly blond hair . But then he stopped when she glared daggers at him but Rima was happy that she was able to have fun with one of her friends again and she followed him to the mall .

When Rima returned home that day she was happy . She went with Kukai to the mall , they had watched a movie and had lunch there . She missed having fun for the past months and when she thanked kukai he told her " Any time " . She understood why the guardians liked him very much . Even thought he was the youngest among his siblings he was like the guardians older brother . Rima decided that she is going to stop mourning over Nagihiko , what is he going to say if he ever found her like that ?

_"It's going to take a while getting over Nagihiko " _she thought . But she was happy right now , and she wasn't going to allow anybody to ruin that happiness .

**Read and review**


End file.
